1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a housing provided with a nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-300329 discloses a connector with a terminal that has a plate-like connecting portion formed with a bolt hole and a housing with a cavity capable of accommodating the terminal. The connecting portion of the terminal has a locking hole to be locked by a locking lance in the cavity. The bolt hole is arranged before the locking hole. On the other hand, a mating connector connectable includes a terminal block to which the connecting portion of the terminal is to be connected. The terminal block has a busbar formed with a bolt hole and a nut arranged below the busbar. The connecting portion of the terminal is arranged on the busbar of the terminal block if the connector and the mating connector are connected. The terminal and the busbar then are connected electrically conductively by inserting a bolt into the respective bolt holes and tightening the bolt into the nut.
The bolt hole and the locking hole need to be juxtaposed in a front-back direction in the connecting portion in the above-described connector. Thus, the connecting portion is long in the front-back direction. The cavity for accommodating the terminal also is long in the front-back direction as a matter of course. Accordingly, the housing is long in the front-back direction and the connector is long in the front-back direction.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to make a connector smaller in a front-back direction.